Conflicted Emotion: i do but i dont
by cecebaby loves LoVe
Summary: This story is about logan trying to find out veronicas true feeling crappy summary but still read its way better. set in season two
1. Chapter 1

Title: Conflicted emotions "I do , but I don't"

Chapter Title:its me or him

Ratings: mild cursing

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: logan\veronica , duncan\ veronica

Summery: Logan confronts veronica about her true feelings for him " is it love lost or love being requited?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

_**Conflicted Emotions : I do but , I don't**_

Veronica: No…..wait yes…I don't know" said veronica to Logan

Logan: It's a simple question , Do you love me?"

Veronica : I do , you know I do its just hard for me to say"

Logan : it shouldn't be"

Veronica: but it is , I cant help the way I feel about you then him…." Drifting off on her last statement cause she knew what would come next.

Logan : youre still in love with him , arent you?"

Veronica "yes" she said in a whisper

Logan : I knew it"

Veronica : im sorry"

Logan: don't be , just answer one question for me " why did you even say yes when I asked you out again?"

Veronica : cause I missed you logan , I cared about you and wanted to be with you again"

Logan : But not as much as you want him right?"

Veronica : silent

Logan: Tell me this was I some rebound until you finally decided on who you really wanted to be with , was our relationship a big joke to you?"

Veronica: No you know its nothing like that , you know how much I love….i mean care…I mean …Fuck! Im just so confused " It shouldn't be this hard"

Logan: its not"

Veronica: yes it is you just cant see it my way right now"

Logan: you think I want to imagine how youre feeling , how about how im feeling right now My girlfriends in fucking love with someone that isnt me!" so yea sorry if right now I cant "see it your way"

Veronica: don't be like that ….just don't please" she said pleadingly

Logan "like what veronica ,like someone whos feeling played and used , like someone who thought the one person in the world he could trust just let him down once again"

Veronica : But I didn't im telling you the truth im sorry about this logan honest I am but you have to know I never once cheated or lied about the way I felt for you"

Logan: yea , what are those feelings veronica right now im positive you don't even know" do you?

Veronica: silence

Logan: yea I thought so, you know what im tired of this and im tired and done with , with you call me when you've made up your mind or better yet go back to your perfect flawless duncan and leave me the hell alone"

Logan then turns to walk back to his x-terra veronica hen gets up and runs after him

Veronica: no…wait please logan don't leave let me explain atleast allow me to do that"

To be continued…….

Author note: soo yea what do you guys think should it stay or go want more? Then hit the litte button and review yea im addicted there so the best


	2. the endand then some

Title: Conflicted emotions "I do, but I don't"

Chapter Title: it's me or him

Ratings: mild cursing

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Logan\veronica, Duncan\ veronica

Summary: Logan confronts veronica about her true feelings for him "is it love lost or love being requited?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Set in season two

_**Recap**_

Logan: yea, what are those feelings veronica right now I'm positive you don't even know" do you?

Veronica: silence

Logan: yea I thought so, you know what I'm tired of this and I'm tired and done with, with you call me when you've made up your mind or better yet go back to your perfect flawless Duncan and leave me the hell alone"

Logan then turns to walk back to his x-terra veronica he gets up and runs after him

Veronica: no…wait please Logan don't leave let me explain at least allow me to do that"

_**Chapter two**_

_**Logan:**___Explain what veronica, please tell how the great magician veronica mars has worked up some of her special powers to explain this situation to me?" he said sarcastically

_**Veronica: **__**don'**__**t**__** be sarcastic Logan it, so isn'**__**t**__** the time right now"**_

Logan : what am I suppose to say veronica what am I suppose to be?" Do you want me to tell you how much I'm dying inside right now just thinking about you having the slightest thought of getting back together with "him" , how every time I look into your eyes all I see is the new kickass version of you and all he sees is old clone of Lilly , do you want me to get down on my knees right now and beg you to love me and not leave cause I will " he said getting down on his knees and holding her by her waist

Logan : I LOVE!! YOU VERONICA I FUCKING LOVE YOU! , but you don't love me do you?" he said with tear stained eyes emotions flowing deeply within those hazel miracles.

Veronica : please! Stop ! don't do this to me I cant take the guilt I cant take the pressure , I want you Logan not Duncan yes I still love him but you're the one that's always on my mind" she said kneeling down beside him holding his hands and looking deeply into his eyes.

Logan : then say it , if you really love me and want to be with me say the words that I came over to hear"

Veronica : I..I…I.." then silence

Logan : clears throat that clears everything up , goodbye veronica " he said kissing her on her forehead getting up from the ground and walking back to his truck and entering it and driving off" leaving veronica there on the cold concrete in tears secretly dying inside for the one boy she may never have a chance wait again.

Little did they both know lurking in the bushes listening to their entire conversation\break up was a someone close to both teens…..

Authors note: sorry the chapters so short but the next one ill try to make longer but yes if you do want this precious story to continue you must click the review button … go ahead ill wait ...

p.s …anyone have an idea who the "secret" person is??


End file.
